monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Melodie i Marie Newmaker
Melodie Newmaker - Sukkub, pochodzący z Nowego Orleanu. Starsza o dwa lata siostra Marie. Dziewczyna, jest osobą z niesamowicie silną potrzebą zaistnienia w świecie, postępuje tak by łatwo wkupić się w łaski innych osób. Melodie, jest nie złą intrygantką i mistrzynią dram. Z tej dwójki, to ona jest tą okrutniejszą, a jej idee często wzbudzają kontrowersję oraz lęk. Kto by spodziewał się takich pomysłów z jej strony? Często żałuje swoich czynów, lecz niestety nie wysuwa wniosków i sytuacja znów się powtarza. Melodie interesuje się grą na perkusji, muzyką zaraziła swoją siostrę. Marie Newmaker - Sukkub pochodzący z Nowego Orleanu, młodsza o dwa lata siostra Melodie. Dziewczyna, często jest pod przysłowiowym pantoflem innych, robiąc za "dziewczynkę na posyłki" między innymi: od noszenia sprzętu, naprawiania go czy śmigania na jednym skrzydle po kubek świeżej kawy. Marie, jest osobą bardzo podatną na wpływ innych, co można zauważyć chociażby po tym, jak łatwo daje się wykorzystywać oraz że muzyką zaraziła ją Melodie. Nie ma ani predyspozycji, ani ikry by być liderem. Często, pozwala siostrze odpowiadać za siebie, tłumi głos sumienia by przypodobać się innym. Interesuje się jedynie grą na keytarze, choć w wolnych chwilach majsterkuje. Osobowość 'Melodie' Melodie, ta starsza z sióstr, to osoba prosto rzecz ujmując z silnym parciem na szkło. Pragnie być znana, rozpoznawalna nie ważne czy cieszyłaby się dobrą czy złą sławą. Z głównie tego powodu, bardzo łatwo nią manipulować. Dziewczyna, jest mistrzynią intryg. Jej pomysły, często bywają zwyczajnie okrutne, a każdy kto brał udział w jednej z wymyślonych przez Melodie dram, w życiu by się nie spodziewał że ta dziewczyna jest w stanie wpaść na tak bezlitosny pomysł. Jej poczucie własnej wartości, w dużej mierze zależy od tego, jak czuje jak postrzegają ją inni. Dziewczyna jest oddaną osobą, i wbrew pozorom ma wasny rozumek aczkolwiek swój głos sumienia tłumi, by przypodobać się innym. Dla popularności, jest w stanie zrobić chyba wszystko. Najbardziej na świecie, obawia się tego że ktoś mógłby o niej zapomnieć. 'Marie' Marie, młodsza z sióstr to osoba, którą równie co Melodie - niezwykle atwo manipulować oraz kierować. Dziewczyna, zwykle robi za osobę na posyłki a nawet stoi w cieniu własnej siostry. Brak jej asertywności i nie potrafi się sprzeciwić. Marie często miewa wyrzuty sumienia, a przy tym oczekuje od siebie zbyt wiele. Ma bardzo niskie poczucie własnej wartości. Ślepo podąża za siostrą, wierząc że wszystko co powie ona lub ich przyjaciółka Josie - jest absolutną świętością. Nie zależy jej na byciu liderem, ani nie posiada do tego predyspozycji. Ba, Marie nie ma nic przeciwko sytuacjom, kiedy ktoś decyduje za nią. Wygląd 'Melodie' Melodie to wysoka nastolatka o skórze w kawowym odcieniu. Włosy dziewczyny, barwy ciemnej czekolady sięgają jej do bioder a na głowie spięte w dwa koczki, są naturalnie proste Rysy twarzy upiorki, są typowe dla rodowitych mieszkanek Luizjany. Dziewczyna posiada zgrabną figurę, godną prawdziwej modelki oraz nienaganną cerę. Z głowy dziewczyny wyrasta para złotawych "diabelskich" rogów, zaś z kości ogonowej czarny, smukły i cienki ogonek zakończony "strzałką". W "pełnej" demonicznej formie, z pleców Melodie wyrasta para złotawych skrzydeł przypominających te nietoperze. Oczy Melodie mają czekoladową barwę, jak również jej delikatnie zarysowane brwi. Melodie można rozpoznać po tym, iż nosi obuwie barwy bordo. 'Marie' Marie jest wysoką nastolatką o skórze w kawowym odcieniu. Włosy dziewczyny, barwy ciemnej czekolady są ścięte przy ramionach, oraz mocno pofalowane tak, że otulają jej twarz. Rysy twarzy upiorki, są typowe dla rodowitych mieszkanek Luizjany. Dziewczyna posiada zgrabną figurę, godną prawdziwej modelki oraz nienaganną cerę. Z głowy dziewczyny wyrasta para złotawych "diabelskich" rogów, zaś z kości ogonowej czarny, smukły i cienki ogonek zakończony "strzałką". W "pełnej" demonicznej formie, z pleców upiorki wyrasta para złotawych skrzydeł przypominających te nietoperze. Oczy Marie mają czekoladową barwę, jak również jej delikatnie zarysowane brwi. Marie można rozpoznać po tym, iż nosi obuwie barwy granatowej. Relacje 'Rodzina' Melodie i Marie są Sukkubami. Na świat, przybyły w Nowym Orleanie. Dziewczyny ze swoimi rodzicami nie mają najlepszych kontaktów, głównie dlatego że rodzice zupełnie inaczej wyobrażali sobie ich życiową drogę, nie związaną z muzyką. Obecnie, mają ze sobą dosyć nikły kontakt. Ogranicza się on jedynie do rozmów telefonicznych. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dalsza rodzina sióstr, zamieszkuje głównie Luizjanę, najwięcej Nowy Orlean. Ze swoimi dziadkami, tak jak z rodzicami nie mają najlepszego kontaktu. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyny przyjaźnią się z Josie, liderką ich zespołu. Dodatkowo, Melodie znalazła przyjaciółkę w Phoenix. 'Znajomi' Siostry, koleżeńskie relacje nawiązały z Amelie Purrmeow, Zach'iem Scale, Blair DeGhoul, Justinem Sainą, San-Hee Yumehą, Bilguunem Mononoke, Tomasem Ragnar, Jią Lisong, Jonathanem "Rudy" Ackerman'em . 'Wrogowie' W przeciwieństwie do Melodie, Marie nie przepada za Phoenix. 'Miłość' Zarówno Melodie jak i Marie, są aromantyczne. Choćby nie wiadomo jak chciały i nie wiadomo jak się starały, po prostu nie potrafią nawiązać z nikim tak silnej więzi uczuciowej, jaką jest zakochanie się czy miłość. 'Zwierzak' Siostry nie posiadają jakichkolwiek zwierzaków. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym je rozpoznać? *Wszędzie łażą razem. *Melodie nosi we włosach pałeczki do gry, zaś Marie spinki o kulistym kształcie. *Noszą jedno kolorowe obuwie. *Mają niezwykle podobne do siebie barwy głosów. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Brak. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - Melodie - Mela, Marie - Mar, obie - podwójne M. *'Ulubione powiedzinka:' - "Nie jestemy bliźniaczkami" *'Nie ruszają się bez...' - Melodie - pałeczek do perkusji, gumki do włosów, Marie - lakieru do włosów. *'Najbardziej lubią....' - Bycie adorowanymi (ale nie nachodzonymi), muzykę. *'...A najmniej' - Jak już zostało wspomniane, kiedy bierze się je za bliźniaczki. *'Sekrety ich pokoi' - A własciwie, pokoju. Siostry w rodzinnym domu mieszkają razem. Cały jest on wymalowany na czarno, oraz ozdobionymi na ścianach neonowymi malunkami. Również w Straszyceum, dzielą wspólny pokój. Zdolności *'"Pożądanie"' - Siostry, są w stanie rozbudzić zainteresowanie w dowolnej osobie, nie tylko swoimi talentami muzycznymi... *'Nawiedzanie we śnie' - Dziewczyny, mają zdolność do nawiedzania innych osób w ich snach. *'Wysysanie energii życiowej' - Zarówno Melodie jak i Marie, potrafią wysysać energię życiową dowolnych (nie martwych rzecz jasna) potworów a także ludzi. Dzięki temu, nawet gdy są zmęczone momentalnie wraca im wigor. Zainteresowania 'Melodie' *'Gra na perkusji' - Mając około osiem normalskich lat, Melodie zainteresowała się perkusją. Wszystko, za sprawą telewizyjnego show, które praktycznie bezustannie oglądała. Błagała rodziców, by pozwolili jej zapisać się na kurs gry na tymże instrumencie. Gra po dni dzisiejsze. 'Marie' *'Gra na keyboardzie' - Dziewczyna, grą na keyboardzie zainteresowała się równie wtedy, kiedy jej starsza siostra grą na perkusji. Kiedy były dużo młodsze, wielokrotnie ze sobą rywalizowały która z nich jest lepszym muzykiem. *'Majsterkowanie' - jako "Techniczna" zespołu, Marie ma szeroką wiedzę w zakresie naprawiania sprzętu muzycznego: od nastrojenia odpowiednio gitary, po naprawienie wzmacniacza. Ciekawostki *Nazwisko nastolatek pochodzi od dwóch słów w j. Angielskim - "New" (pl. Nowy) oraz "Maker" (pl. Twórca). *Imiona zawdzięczają Amity, zaś nazwisko Liściowi. Marie, pierwotnie nosiła imię Valerie. *Melodie urodziny obchidzi trzynastego października, zaś Marie szóztego sierpnia. *Zostały podarowane przez Amity.Galę. *Ich postacie są w pewnej części zainspirowane Valerie Brown oraz Melody Valentine - postaciami z serialu "Riverdale" Miejsce pochodzenia Nowy Orlean: (ang. New Orleans, fr. La Nouvelle-Orléans) thumb|left– miasto na południu Stanów Zjednoczonych, największe miasto stanu Luizjana. Według spisu powszechnego przeprowadzonego w roku 2000, liczba mieszkańców miasta wynosiła 484,7 tys., a jego obszaru metropolitalnego – 1,32 mln. W wyniku przejścia Huraganu Katrina liczba ludności miasta wynosi obecnie ok. 369 250 tys. Nowy Orlean położony jest w bagnistej delcie rzeki Missisipi, na jej lewym brzegu, ok. 150 km od jej ujścia do Zatoki Meksykańskiej. Niedaleko miasta znajduje się jezioro Pontchartrain.Przed wylewami Missisipi Nowy Orlean jest chroniony przez system tam i zapór. Nowy Orlean jako La Nouvelle-Orléans został założony przez francuskich osadników pod kierunkiem Jeana-Baptiste'a Le Moyne de Bienville'a w roku 1718. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|152pxSukkub - w demonologii sukkubami nazywa się demony przybierające postać nieziemsko pięknych kobiet (często obdarzonych również atrybutami charakterystycznymi dla demonów, np. rogami albo kopytami), nawiedzające mężczyzn we śnie i kuszące ich współżyciem seksualnym (zespół "demona nocy"). Niektóre źródła ezoteryczne mówią, jakoby sukkuby mogły być demonami płci męskiej jedynie przybierającymi postać żeńską, bądź też hermafrodytami. Według Malleus Maleficarum ("Młot na czarownice") sukkuby zbierały od skuszonych mężczyzn nasienie, którego potem inkuby używały do zapładniania kobiet. Dzieci spłodzone w ten sposób miały być szczególnie podatne na wpływ Szatana. Od XVI w. umieszczona przed gospodą rzeźba przedstawiająca sukkuba oznaczała, że karczma prowadzi również dom publiczny. Demonologia twierdzi, iż królową sukkubów była pierwsza hipotetyczna żona Adama, Lilith, która po odejściu od niego stała się jedną z siedmiu żon Lucyfera. Średniowieczne przekazy głoszą, że Lilith obiecała nie nasyłać sukkubów na ludzi którzy posiadają amulet, na którym wypisane były imiona trzech aniołów cnót czystości. Ezoteryczne pisma twierdzą, że sukkuby, oprócz wysysania energii życiowej i kuszenia mężczyzn współżyciem seksualnym, starają się także przejąć duszę ofiary poprzez stopniową pogłębiającą się w niej demoralizację na tle seksualnym. Ludzie, którzy mówią, że stali się ofiarami ataków sukkubów, podają, że oprócz kontaktu fizycznego te demony w postaci pięknych kobiet potrafiły ukazywać się w ich snach. Galeria Melodie i Marie moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Melodie i Marie szkice.jpg Marie i Melodie szkic BW.jpg Od innych Melodie Skullette.png|Skullette Melodie od Amity.Gala Marie Skullette.png|Skullette Marie od Amity.Gala Meta timeline *'Listopad 2017' - postacie zostają podarowane Rochi przez Amity. *'2017' - Rochi rozpoczyna projekt, ujawnia wygląd sióstr oraz bio. Zastrzega znaki dla Melodie Newmaker oraz Marie Newmaker,a takze powiazaną z nimi grafikę oraz tekst. *'25.02.18' - Siostry Newmaker zostają opublikowane jako strona. Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija